


Sniffles for Kisses

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romance, Sick Character, happy birthday jaemin!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Jeno is sick and high off painkillers. He sends an unexpected message to his crush and chaos erupts.





	Sniffles for Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> NCT Birthday fic challenge commences!! This time it's Jaemin's turn!

                “Oh my gosh Dr. Moon!” Donghyuck grabbed Jeno’s hand tightly. “How many more weeks does he have left?”

                “He has a cold, not terminal cancer.” Taeil rolled his eyes as he scribbled down his prescription for Jeno. “With these pills he should be just fine.”

                “If you go can I have the TV in your room?”

                “I would tell you to fuck off but my head hurts so badly.” Jeno groaned, massaging his temples. “I can’t even think straight.”

                “Remember to drink plenty of fluids and get enough sleep. You should be back on your feet again in a couple of days.”

                “Thank you doctor.” Jeno blew his nose into a tissue and sniffed on his way out. He was glad to finally have some meds in his system. He had been so sick these past few days he actually threw up three times yesterday.

                “Does this mean you won’t make it to Jaemin’s birthday party this weekend?” Donghyuck asked, guiding Jeno out of the clinic as he could hardly walk.

                “I don’t even think I’ll be alive tomorrow much less this weekend.”

                “Jaemin will be so disappointed.” Donghyuck shook his head. “But you might as well not show up looking like a zombie and sounding like a clogged choo-choo train.”

                “Believe me, I feel just as bad about missing this party.” Jeno sniffed. “God I wish I could rip out my nose and just wash it with soap.”

                “You say this on first dates don’t you?” Donghyuck laughed as they made their way back home.

**********************

                It has been two days since Jeno started taking medicine for his flu and it was working. His fever has stopped, his nose was becoming less of an annoyance, but he still wasn’t well enough to attend classes. Donghyuck made soup for him every night in the dorms and Mark helped him take notes in class. Jaemin heard he was sick and wanted to visit him but Jeno insisted he stay away, saying that he was too contagious to be around other people.

                It wasn’t the whole truth. Yes, Jeno was worried that he would spread his germs to others (Donghyuck didn’t count. It was HIM who spread the germs in the first place.) but he also didn’t want his crush looking at him with his dead, droopy eyes, messed up hair and red nose. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and he looked so disgusting he almost threw up in his mouth.

                While the medicine did help to improve his recovery, it also made him dizzy and woozy. After every painkiller pill he took he swore he could lie down on his bed and just watch the fan circle above his head until he died. He couldn’t think or even walk straight, and no one was enjoying this more than Donghyuck.

                “Hey Jeno, what do you think about eggs?” he asked him as Jeno laid his heavy head on the table while he waited for his dinner.

                “Eggs?” Jeno mumbled. “Eggs are sunshine.”

                “What?” Donghyuck stifled a laugh.

                “Their yolks.” Jeno garbled out. “They look like little suns.”

                “I see.”

                “If you eat them, you become the sun. You glow and you spread heat to the world. Is that what Jaemin eats? Does he eat suns? Why else would he glow so much?”

                “What about egg whites?”

                “They are the clouds!” Jeno smiled, like an innocent child sharing his fantasy. “They circle the sun because everybody wants to be the sun. No one wants to be a cloud.”

                “Why not?”

                “Clouds bring rain, and their dark and scary at night.” Jeno whimpered, hugging his body.

                “But they shade you on a hot day.”

                “Hmmmm…” Jeno tilted his head. “Maybe they are not so bad. They look like cotton candy. Do you think God likes cotton candy so he made lots and just dropped them but because they are so light they just float in the air?”

                “Jeez anymore of these painkillers and you could float off like a balloon.” Donghyuck shook his head, pouring his soup into a bowl.

                “I feel pretty.” Jeno gurgled, hugging himself. “I like being pretty, oh and you know who else is pretty? Jaemin is pretty. Did you see him today? Is he as pretty as he was yesterday? That’s a trick question because he will always be pretty. He’ll be pretty tomorrow and even I know that because he’s always pretty.”

                “My god I wish my phone wasn’t dead.” Donghyuck huffed. “I’m missing out on blackmail material here.”

                “Why is there a tree in my soup?”

                “It’s broccoli.”

                “Broccoli smoccoli. That’s a stupid name.”

                “Okay stop slurring around and drink your soup so we can put you back into bed.”

                “Yes mummy.”

                ‘Mummy’ Donghyuck washed the dishes as Jeno took a warm shower. He took his pills and plopped his head down on the pillow. His head felt so heavy he was pretty sure it was made of iron. He felt his phone vibrate in his hand and his heart skipped a beat when he saw who it was from.

 

_NANABANANA: Hey Jeno. How are you feeling?_

_JENOLEE4REAL: Much better, but still woozy._

_NANABANANA: Want to see something funny? There’s still quite a lot of sand outside my apartment from the construction project next door. Some of the guys from my building are building something with it._

_JENOLEE4REAL: What is it?_

_NANABANANA: I have no idea. It looks like a tower._

                Jeno felt his eyelids droop down. The medicine was working faster than expected. A few minutes later, his phone buzzed. It was Jaemin with a picture message this time. He opened it and saw that it was a huge sand penis, standing tall and proud for the world to see. College boys, what do you expect?

 

_NANABANANA: Check out what this bunch of intellectuals made smh._

_JENOLEE4REAL: The head looks good though._

_NANABANANA: Ex…cuse me?_

_JENOLEE4REAL: It’s a pretty good-looking penis._

                Any sane person would drop the conversation immediately. Who in their right mind would talk about penises in front of their crush? Apparently the answer is Jeno and because of that medication he was nowhere near Sane City.

 

_NANABANANA: So… you like dicks?_

_JENOLEE4REAL: Yeah, dicks are cool. Do you like dicks too?_

_NANABANANA: Jeno are you okay?_

                Jeno giggled for a bit and kept texting.

 

_JENOLEE4REAL: I am right as rain. Perfectly peachy. Simply sappy. Cool as a cat. Wonderfully wonderous. Amazingly awesome._

_NANABANANA: Okay okay, I get it. Maybe you should get some rest._

_JENOLEE4REAL: I don’t think I can make it to your party this weekend. My nose runs so much it’s like a waterfall but only through one nostril._

_NANABANANA: I didn’t need the image but it’s okay. I totally understand._

_JENOLEE4REAL: I like you Jaemin, you’re so nice to me. Unlike Donghyuck, all he does is just whine and complain._

_NANABANANA: Donghyuck isn’t that bad, and he is trying to take care of you._

_JENOLEE4REAL: But it’s all his fault! Why did his germs have to get on me? Why can’t they get they get onto that stupid boyfriend he’s always kissing?_

_NANABANANA: Maybe the germs like you._

_JENOLEE4REAL: Really? Maybe it’s because I’m cute. Germs like me because I am cute. Am I cute?_

_NANABANANA: Yes you are. You’re really cute._

_JENOLEE4REAL: Thank you!!! You’re really cute too!!! I like cute people._

_NANABANANA: Thank you, I guess LMAO_

_JENOLEE4REAL: Do you like cute people?_

_NANABANANA: Yes I do._

_JENOLEE4REAL: WE HAVE SO MUCH IN COMMON OH MY GOD WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

_NANABANANA: Jeno, you should go to sleep. I think you’re a little high now._

_JENOLEE4REAL: Me? High? I’m not high I’m Jeno._

_NANABANANA: I rest my case. Good night Jeno._

                Jeno’s phone fell from his hands and smacked him in the face, but it did the trick and knocked the poor, sick boy off to dreamland.

**********************

                “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

                “What’s wrong?!?!?!?” Donghyuck darted into Jeno’s room when he heard the piercing scream. His hair was a mess and he had a toothbrush in his mouth. “Are you okay? What happened?!?!”

                “OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GAWWWWWD MY LIFE IS OVER!!!!” Jeno whined and screamed into his pillow. “QUICK!!! Gimme all the pills! Make it look like an overdose!!”

                “Calm down, what’s going on?!” Donghyuck held his shoulders.

                “Look.” Jeno gave him his phone. He was reading his texts with Jaemin the night before and realizing very belatedly how embarrassing he was. Donghyuck burst into laughter at the penis conversation and he nearly dropped to his knees at the cute germs thing.

                “This isn’t funny!” Jeno cried. “That was the most embarrassing thing I have ever done! My life is over he’s going to think I’m weird now!”

                “No it’s not.” Donghyuck bit his lip to contain his laughter. “You’ll be fine, I’ll just explain to him that you were high on medication and you weren’t exactly in your right mind. But dude he thinks you’re cute!”

                “Just kill me now Hyuck. Take a knife and do it.” Jeno sank his head back down on the pillow. “This stupid cold has rendered me useless, I look absolutely disgusting, I just asked my crush to marry me and my nose is so clogged I can’t even breath.”

                “Stop that. You’re getting better.” Donghyuck tossed the phone aside. “Soon you will be well enough to stop using the pills.”

                “Really?” he sniffed.

                “Yeah, then you can go to school and ask Jaemin to marry you without ibuprofen clouding your judgement.”

                Jeno kicked Donghyuck off his bed and started wailing again.

**********************

                “Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” Mark asked Jeno, waiting for Donghyuck to get ready so that they could leave for Jaemin’s birthday party. “You look well enough to come for the food at least.”

                “I can’t.” Jeno shook his head. “I’m still not up to it.” _I don’t want to face him after proposing to him via text and admitting the sand penis outside his dorm is good looking._

                “I can bring you back some cake.” Donghyuck said, adjusting his shirt collar. “I heard the cake is from Red Velvet Bakery and it’s huge, almost 8 feet tall.”

                “Really? I also heard there’s going to be an ice sculpture as a centrepiece!”

                “Oh I also heard that DJ Johnny would be hosting the show!”

                “Please leave so I can be miserable in peace.” Jeno groaned. It was bad enough that he was feeling poorly but to feel like a zombie AND miss out on one of the hottest parties of the year for the love of his life? Jeno was seconds away from crying and wallowing in self-pity.

                “I’ll be back early okay?” Donghyuck smiled at him, feeling bad that he was leaving his best friend behind.

                “No no no, you should have fun. Go on, party till the next morning, shake it up with DJ Johnny, get drunk and pee in the punch bowl.”

                “Are you sure?”

                “Come on babe, let’s go before he changes his mind.”

                “But Mark…” Mark pulled his boyfriend out of the apartment without even a goodbye. Jeno sighed, looking at the Ryan plushie sitting on the edge of the couch next to him. He brought the plushie because it reminded Jeno of Jaemin (Jaemin loves Kakaotalk characters) and now the brown lion was looking at him sadly with its ears flopped down.

                “Looks like it’s just me and you, Ryan.”

                Ryan lost its balance and flopped face down onto the floor.

                “Oh fuck it.”

**********************

                Jeno decided to watch an old movie to take his mind of the party. He fell asleep halfway and woke up to the incessant knocking on his front door.

                “Who is it?” Jeno yawned, walking sluggishly to the front door. He opened it and gasped loudly. Na Jaemin the birthday boy was standing outside the door and _holy fuck_ did he look gorgeous. He was wearing a graphic T-shirt with a pink active jacket and ripped jeans. There was a single silver earring dangling from his right ear and his hair was now dyed a dirty blonde.

                “Hey Jeno.”

                “Jaemin?” Jeno could hardly keep his mouth closed. “What are you doing here?”

                “I heard you were still sick, so I decided to come and visit you.”

                “You can’t.” Jeno faked a cough. “I’m still contagious.”

                “I don’t care, I’m coming in.”

                “Jae…” Jaemin pushed past him and entered the apartment.

                “It’s your birthday, aren’t you supposed to be at your party?”

                “It’s only my party in the beginning.” Jaemin sighed. “Then the DJ takes over and it’s more his party rather than mine.”

                “Oh.”

                “Besides, it’s not much fun without you.” Jaemin smiled. “Sit, you better be resting.”

                Jeno rubbed the back of his head as he sat down on the couch, letting Jaemin drape a blanket over him.

                “Poor thing. You look so sick.”

                “I know. Disgusting isn’t it?”

                “No no.” Jaemin shook his head. “It’s not that, it’s just you look so weak and lifeless. I know how much you love sports, so not being as active as you would like to be must suck.”

                “Yeah.” Jeno nodded. “It does.” In all of his shallow self-pitying, he had forgotten how much he loved going outside. Another downside to being sick.

                “How long until you get better?”

                “Maybe another day or two.”

                “That’s good.”

                There was a heavy silence between them, filled with only the sound of the movie in the background.

                “Uhm, did Donghyuck tell you about that night?” Jeno asked timidly.

                “What night?”

                “You know, the night when you sent me a picture of a sand penis.”

                “Yeah, he told me you were drugged out and loopy.” Jaemin giggled.

                “Good, because I’m not usually like this.”

                “You mean you don’t usually like penises?”

                “No, I mean yes, I mean…I think I better shut up.”            

                Jaemin laughed at the shade of pink crawling on Jeno’s face. “You are so cute.” He patted Jeno’s head and smoothen the edges of his hair.

                “Don’t come too close to me I’m still sick.”

                “I want to.” Jaemin shifted closer.

                “If you get a headache and miss school on Monday it’s your fault.”

                “I have a quiz on Monday that I didn’t study for. Getting sick would actually be a good thing.”

                Jeno laughed, hiding his face behind his hands. Jaemin took a hand in his and ran his thumb along the back of Jeno’s hand. Jeno held his breath as Jaemin drew circles on it. If his fingers climbed any higher he could feel Jeno’s heart beating like a tom-tom.

                “You should get back to your party.”

                “No,” Jaemin shook his head. “I’d rather stay here with you.”

                Jeno could feel his heart stop. Jaemin smiled that beautiful, sunshine smile and he suddenly the best he had felt in a long time. He held Jaemin’s hand tighter.

                _God I want to kiss you. I want to kiss you so badly._

                “I do have a birthday gift for you, but I think I’m too sick to give it to you.” Jeno said.

                “What is it?”

                Jeno leaned forward and pecked Jaemin’s cheek. His lips touched his skin and just the sensation alone was enough to drive him crazy. His face heated up instantly at the look of shock on Jaemin’s face.

                “You call that a gift?” he scoffed. He tucked a hand under Jeno’s chin and pulled him in, placing a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. Jeno’s heart was set aflame and there was electricity from his brain to his fingers and toes. _Jaemin is kissing me, he’s actually kissing me OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD._

                “That,” Jaemin smiled when he pulled back. “Is a gift.”

                Jeno gaped, his cheeks now flushed. The colour returned to his lips and even his eyes seemed to brighten up a little. He didn’t look as sick as before and he certainly didn’t feel sick anymore. Jaemin was his magic pill. Suddenly he felt like he could go skydiving, climb Mount Everest, kill dictators and take over the world _all_ at the same time.

                “When you get better we should go out. Like on a real date.” Jaemin said.

                “I’d like that.” Jeno leaned in to kiss Jaemin again but paused at a familiar sound.

                It was a rustling sound from the front door and Donghyuck’s annoying voice came through. Jeno could feel his headache returning. “Well well well, look who’s well enough to entertain now.” He smirked, holding a container full of cake with Mark following him into the kitchen. “Did you kidnap the birthday boy for your own amusement?”

                “I just came to see how he was doing.” Jaemin laughed.

                “I’m no doctor but judging by the colour of his cheeks and tent in his pants, I’d say he’s doing a lot better.”

                Jeno reached for a newspaper and tossed it at Donghyuck, hitting him in the arm.

                “Yep.” Donghyuck winced. “You’re definitely cured.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a real life experience. That wreck of a text message convo happened to me when I was really sick with the flu and I sent the 'good-looking penis' line to a male friend of mine. Thank god he laughed it off but let's just say he won't ever let me live that down.
> 
> I had to rewrite this several times because I couldn't figure out the best plot for nomin. Then I figured the best gift for Jaemin (actually nomin shippers) is to have his affection returned LMAO. Happy birthday Jaemin!!! May you always stay happy, healthy and flirty LMAO
> 
> Join me on twitter @sweetkpopfanfic so that we can ramble about NCT because BITCH THESE FUCKING TEASERS THEY HAVE BEEN PUTTING OUT HAS ME DEAD IN A DITCH


End file.
